What! Tsuna and Enma are popular at school?
by aedrian9
Summary: After the battle and misunderstanding between Shimon and the Vongola, tsuna's life went back to normal with his guardian and his friend enma, of course. but then tsuna and enma became more mature and handsome after a summer hellish training with reborn.They came back for school expecting to be treated the same as last time to them but then WHAT HAPPENED!THEY BECAME POPULAR!SHOCKING
1. Chapter 1 (intro)

**What?! Tsuna and Enma are popular at school!?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Back from school! part 1)

**What?! Tsuna and Enma are popular at school!?**

Hello guys, a new story again! He-he, I can't help it. This thing keeps popping in my head! Oh Yeah! Thanks guys for the review**!**  
sorry for the delay!Just that school been busy lately, the school is just almost for the exam and I have to stay up all night to review, also make my projects.

So here's the real first chapter! My payment for you guys. Here enjoy, love it and review please!

Oh and guys, let's thank **Unchained Insanity-san and glassed loner-san** for editing my story; yeah.

**Enjoy!**

_'Thought'_

_"Talking in Italian"_

**I do not own KHR**

**Chapter 1: Back from school! New grade year! Wow (part 1)**

It was morning; just after dawn. The sun peaked through a set of billowing green curtains. And the person who was still hidden beneath a jumble of yellow comforter, was a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Get up Tsuna; it's morning already." His tutor, Reborn shook him with his small hands to wake him up.

"Mmnn...five more minutes." mumbled the brunet, still asleep.

"I have no choice, I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awakening method." said Reborn as he changed his suit into a doctor's uniform and raised a pair of defibrillators; putting them onto Tsuna's chest.

"3...2...1..."

~Electric shock sound~

"WAAAH-ARRGH" yelled Tsuna as he got up, his hair sticking up everywhere. It still looked the same like his normal gravity defying hair; just grown a bit. He almost looked like Giotto, except his hair and eyes were chocolate brown, not blond nor blue. He looked exactly the same like when he was in his HDW mode (most likely like TYL Tsuna).

Tsuna's tall body showed maturity, evident when he got off the bed. His masculine figure could be seen beneath his pajamas, lithe and strong.

He looked at his clock and down to Reborn and said in a monotone voice.

"Reborn, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that. You could have woken me up in a normal way." his voice sounded deeper and more mature than his younger voice.

"Oh; you woke up." Reborn said, ignoring what his student told him. Almost as if he didn't do anything.

Tsuna leaned down, sighed, and asked, "do you really have to send electric shocks just to wake me up?!"

"Well, it's a good thing you even opened your eyes, sometimes people don't even wake up at all." commented Reborn while smirking.

"That's because they died from the shock." explained Tsuna.

"Maa, just go and dress up in your uniform already Tsuna, or you'll be late" stated Reborn while drinking his espresso coffee.

"Eh?" The brunette looked at the baby in confuse. Suddenly, his mother barged in to his room.

"Tsuuu-kuuun~ go change already or you'll be late for school. Oh and your friends, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, will be here in any minute, so go change and eat your breakfast, okay?" Ordered Nana in a bright voice; giving her son a sweet and warm smile before exiting his room.

Tsuna gasped when he realized that today would be his first day being a first year high school student in Namimori High.

He dashed to the bathroom, changed into his uniform and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast when Lambo tried to take away I-pin's food, Bianchi served reborn his food and Fuuta did his ranking speech on how delicious Mama's cooking was.

As soon as he finished his breakfast, he went to their front door and put on his orange sneakers; he turned and called, "I'm off." While Nana responded sweetly by telling her son to have a good time; Tsuna opened the door and left.

Meanwhile, as Nana watched her son close the door and leave, her face flushed and she gave a sigh.

"Mama, what's wrong? Your face is red." asked Bianchi while putting her lollipop in her mouth.

"Ne, ne, did see my son; he looked so handsome now-ahhhh!" Responded Nana brightly.

"Hmm, now that you mention it Mama, he looked more mature now. And he got taller." Bianchi voiced.

"Right, right...I bet he's going to get a girlfriend." agreed Nana happily; before going back to do her chores.

As Tsuna walked out of his house; he saw his friends at his front gate and smiled as they greeted him happily.

"Juudaime; ohayōgozaimasu! How have you been since summer, Juudaime?" inquired Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna ohayo," greeted Yamamoto.

Tsuna replied them, "Ohayo Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Hm, I have been alright since summer Gokudera-kun; except when I went training with Reborn. He's really a Spartan tutor when we're having our training." Tsuna shivered as he remembered his training with Reborn.

"That reminds me; Juudaime you look like you've grown a bit and you looked so mature. As expected of Juudaime, he's really awesome!" Boasted Gokudera happily; his eyes brighten as he acknowledged his boss.

"Hahaha, yeah you look so handsome now Tsuna. I bet you will get so many fan-girls now at school. Hahaha" Yamamoto admitted happily with a smile on his face.

"Eh? Really you think so?" the brunet asked. Now that they mentioned it; Tsuna remembered that they haven't seen each other all summer because of their own training.

_'I wonder how Kyoko-chan look like now is. Is she alright? And I wonder how everyone is now…'_ thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna, let's go already or else we'll be late. Or else we might get punished by Hibari." Yamamoto said.

"Ah yeah, we also have to go for the assembly," agreed the brunette, and off they headed to their school.

**Finish**

Gokudera appear: Oi, aedrian, why is this chapter so short, and why did you say that Juudaime and I hadn't seen each other since all summer haah?  
~Dynamites appeared in his hand~  
Tsuna: Go-Gokudera-kun calm down. You're scaring aedrian. *points at aedrian* Look, he's more like a zombie now.  
Gokudera: But Juudaime! This chapter is so short and some of her followers might complain about it!  
Tsuna: well, it's only been part 1 in chapter it meaning the next chapter 1 part 2 will be a longer chapter. Well, at least that's what he said to me. And look at aedrian. He's been drained out because of his school schedule and lessons.  
Yamamoto appears: hahaha, yeah you're right Tsuna. But for after two week He's going back to write more chapter for us then  
Gokudera look at aedrian then Tsuna: ahh, mmm, sorry Juudaime.  
Tsuna: that okay Gokudera-kun let just wait for aedrian's school days to finish so that he can have more ideas about the next part and write a longer chapter. We just only have to wait for 2 week for him to go back in writing our next chapter.  
Gokudera: hai, Juudaime! Oi aedrian did hear that. You should be grateful to Juudaime for saving your life. *kicking aedrian's body*  
Tsuna: *sweat-drop*  
Yamamoto: *laughing and smiling*  
Tsuna: *sigh* oh! And hey guys over there. Review please. We're going to wait for them!


	3. Chapter 3 (Back from school! part 2)

**What?! Tsuna and Enma are popular at school!?**

**Chapter 1: Back from school! New grade year! Wow (part 2)**

**Note:****Oh! Guys the Vongola boys' appearances a bit off, let's just say they're starting to have a bit of a resemblance already with their TYL. Oh just leave it be I'll just describe them to you of how they look.**

**Apologies for the wait, sometimes I don't really have time to write and-um I'm having a hard time about how this plot would be to your liking! Thanks guys for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Aedrian-san: gyahahaha, hmm aedrian-san revives from the death gyahahahaha.**

**Tsuna: *sweat dropped* *sigh* hope you guys would enjoy this chapter**

**Aedrian-san: YA-HA...CRUSH THEM! *POINT TO TSUNA AND HIS FAMILY* CHARGE FANGIRLS!**

***FAN GIRLS STARTED RUNNING***

**Tsuna: AEDRIAN-SAN! HHIIIIIIEEEE! *being chased by fan girls***

**Gokudera: OI, AEDRIAN-SAN! I WILL KILL YOU LATER! WHEN I GET OUT FROM HERE!**

**Yamamoto: *running with Tsuna and Gokudera* hahahaha!**

_'Thought'_

**I do not own KHR. (Sorry if there are wrong grammar, words, and spellings.) lets thanks glassed loner-San for helping me edit my story.  
**

**Chapter 1: Back from school! New grade year! Wow (part 2)**

**Namimori School**

Namimori students were walking to the streets that lead to their school and straightly heading towards their perspective classrooms.

Sasagawa Kyoko and her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, were walking along the hallways and were also heading towards their own classrooms.

As they were heading to their classroom, they met Kurokawa Hana on the way. Kyoko and Ryohei greeted her happily and Hana also replied and greeted them.

When the two young girls stopped at their classroom's front door they said their good bye to Ryohei, who also went to his own classroom.

The two opened the door and saw their old classmates; chatting to their friends happily, discussing their summer vacation or any other stuff they were talking to.

Kyoko and Hana then decided to walk in to their classroom; as soon as they walked into their classroom, all of their classmates and friends turned their heads towards their direction and started to approach them, and greeted them, started asking about their summer vacation.

Some of the boys also approached the crowd that crowded Kyoko and Hana just to get a glimpse of Kyoko's beauty and Hana's elegance. **(A/N: wow; I didn't know Hana was also popular, too.)**

Kyoko has long orange hair that reached her waist, has a beautiful celestial body and her angelic bright Hana had her hair cut in shoulder length and have a so-ever young face. As soon as they saw them, they started to melt at the view; some were drooling heads over heel to their beauty; while Kyoko and Hana just sweat-dropped at the boys' reaction.

But then, one of Gokudera and Yamamoto's fan-girls asked Kyoko and Hana.

"Ne, ne, ne... where's Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan, Hana-Chan?" she asked with bright eyes; expecting the two to answer her.

Kyoko was just about to answer the question; when suddenly some of the fan girls started squealing in delight about Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Kyaaa, I wonder how Yamamoto and Gokudera look now!" squealed fan-girl #1.

"Yeah, yeah, they maybe looked even more handsome and hotter!" yelped fan-girl #2.

"Kyaaaa, I wish I could be in the same class with them!" fan-girl #3 said, who came and joined the conversation of the two fan girls.

"Yeah, I agree to you girl; I wish I could be with Yamamoto and be my seating partner" fan-girl #4 agreed.

And as soon as the four girls started their conversation about Gokudera and Yamamoto; more girls started joining them and started agreeing and announcing their fantasies.

"I wish this year, both of them could be my boyfriend."

"Hmm, I wish Gokudera will pick me as his girlfriend."

"Me too, I want Yamamoto to pick me as his girlfriend!"

And so on and so forth. As the fan-girls continued their fantasies; some girls even started to squeal, drool, and blushed furiously at their dreamy fantasies of being a girlfriend of the two handsomest boys they know.

Hana and Kyoko both chuckled at their female classmates' action, who's drooling over their two friends. Hana then questioned Kyoko.

"Ne, Kyoko where's Yamamoto and Gokudera anyways?"

"Ah, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun went to Tsuna-kun's house to pick him up." Kyoko answered; with her angelic smile. "They said that, they really missed Tsuna-kun because they didn't get to meet at all last summer vacation." She continued.

"Hum... I see. Then... when are they going to be here?"

"Oh, they said, they'll go straight to the gym for the assembly because they might not have the time to go back here, in our class, when they have arrived at school."

"Hum," Hana sighed; looking bored at her classmates when suddenly Kyoko and Hana became annoyed to their male classmates who started talking bad about Tsuna.

"Hahaha! I bet this year Tsuna will be more dame and more stupid than ever!" One of the boys with black hair mocked.

"Hehe! More like he would be expelled after a month, because of his dame-ness. And also because no one wants him here and his no good self" the other boys laughed.

"Hey, I bet he's still dame, oh I can't wait to humiliate him more this year." Some boy's then started to talking shit of tsuna and laughed at him.

"Hey-" Kyoko was about to protest, but got interrupted by their school's speaker; who informed them to start going out of their classes and gather now in the gym, for their morning assembly. Kyoko stop and just followed the instruction they heard and started muttering something under her breath.

* * *

**With Tsuna and the other guardians**

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were already in their school grounds and now were heading for the gymnasium for first morning assembly.

Tsuna and his friends were already at the front of the gymnasium's door but they stopped when they heard one of their friends, Enma and his friends, shouted their names. Tsuna, who turned, saw his friend Enma, waved his hand and greeted him warmly.

Enma Kozato had crimson-red hair and eyes; the pupils of his eyes took the shape of the four pointers of the Simon compass; and his body had mature and became a handsome guy just like Tsuna. He still wore the usual Simon uniform, but the difference was its size to his normal uniform when he first came to Namimori.

The two talked to each other, as well as their friends talked to their other friends. As soon as they finished greeting, and talking to each other; they decided to enter the gymnasium.

Little they don't know; when they started gathering and greeting each other; some of the girls and boys started to wonder and staring at the group of handsome boys; who's giving a charming smiling and aura.

Resulting some of the girls to start crowding and asking; who's the two handsome guys with brown spiky hair and crimson red hair that are with the two last year's most handsome guys, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

The group of girls soon can't take it anymore and started drooling with blushing faces at the group.

* * *

**Tsuna and co.**

As they entered the gym; and found a spot for them to stand and to listen to their principal's speech. Tsuna started to become annoyed and irritated because of the stares of the other students giving him and his friends.

"Tsuna-kun, why is the other student staring at us?" Enma asked him, a slight of worried and annoyance can be seen in his matured face.

"I don't know Enma," said Tsuna; with a hint of annoyance can be heard in his voice.

"Juudaime, what's the problem?" Gokudera whispered when he noticed his tenth becoming annoyed.

"Yeah Tsuna, what's the problem? You looked like somehow irritated." Yamamoto asked.

"It's nothing... Just that some student's been staring at us the whole time we came." Tsuna replied.

"Now that you mentioned it Juudaime; they have been just staring at us since we got here." Gokudera answered to his boss; and started scanning the area when suddenly he sweat-dropped at what he saw.

Some girls been squealing at them and looking at his boos with malicious looks; making Tsuna to shuddered and shivered because of the looks he had been receiving from his female senpais.

Oh, how he really wished the assembly would finish right now.

As soon as the assembly was finished and told them their classes; Tsuna jumped in joy inside of him, because of two reasons.

The first one; was because the assembly had finished and so were the looks that the girls had been giving him like they were hungry like wolves that had found their prey and just waiting for the right chance of attacking it, had gone out of his sight.

And the second one; was because some of his friends will be in the same class as him.

As soon as they head off to go to their classrooms; they started talking to each other again as they walked along the hallways.

And when they saw their classrooms; Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, and Gokudera gave their farewells to their other friends who were in different classes than them.

The four took a deep breath.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said, as he gave a small smile to his boss. Tsuna nodded and walk in front of Gokudera, and then slide the door of his classroom; expecting to be insulted or be scolded by his classmates and homeroom teacher. But it didn't come.

He looked at his classmates, whose faces were shocked of his sudden entranced and was gaping at the sight of him. Soon the silence that came when he entered was broken by his new female homeroom teacher by asking him.

"Um, and who would you might be?" asked his new homeroom teacher; still recovering at his appearances and has a slight tinted red across her cheeks can be seen.

"Oh, sorry for barging in so suddenly...I'm... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

There was a dead silence in the classroom; then was interrupted by the students who suddenly shouted in unison.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Done,done and done!**

**Hope you like it guys! Sorry for the wrong grammar if there is grammar!**

**Oh, and I apologize for the wait! Anyways what would you like to read for the next chapter?**

**Option 1: Reborn will plan and create that his student and his friends will be in a different class for the Vongola and Simon only. Just say it like a special class for handsomest and beautiful boys and girls for Tsuna and his friends only.**

**Option 2: challenges from Mochida.**

**Option 3: show how the Vongola and Simon's boys will escape their fan-girls**

**Option 4: a contest made by Reborn; when their P.E class came for the Vongola and Simon boys.**

**Option 5: opt. 1 and 4 together.**

**Please review guys!**

**Tsuna and Enma: we will wait for it! Ciaosu!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Kyaa! Fan girls! Help!)

**What?! Tsuna and Enma are popular at school!?**

**Chapter 2: Kyaa?! Fan girls?! Help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (Sorry if there are any wrong grammar, words, and spellings.) Let's thank Glassed Loner-san for helping me edit my story.**

(BR/N: Glad to help, aedrian9-_san_. ^^)

**General Warnings/genres: Bad languages, action, comedy, romance, school life, shoujo.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Look at the warnings. Thanks for the reviews guys and now the winner in the options is *drumrolls* (Ops! There's a tie and I won't tell you guys what it is because that is a secret)! Hope you like it because I was laughing my ass off writing this chapter and making my parents say that I'm a psycho or I've been possessed by a ghost. Well, anyway just sit back and read it, love it, and enjoy it. And review please.**

* * *

**On the last chapter:**

_**"Juudaime!" Gokudera said, as he gave a small smile to his boss. Tsuna nodded and walk in front of Gokudera, and then slide the door of his classroom; expecting to be insulted or be scolded by his classmates and homeroom teacher. But it didn't come.**_

_**He looked at his classmates, whose faces were shocked of his sudden entranced and was gaping at the sight of him. Soon the silence that came when he entered was broken by his new female homeroom teacher by asking him.**_

_**"Um, and who would you might be?" asked his new homeroom teacher; still recovering at his appearances and has a slight tinted red across her cheeks can be seen.**_

_**"Oh, sorry for barging in so suddenly…I'm…Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

_**There was a dead silence in the classroom; then was interrupted by the students who suddenly shouted in unison.**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kyaa?! Fan girls?! Help!**

"WHAT?" the student shouted in unison; some even had a shock-looking face and some others were standing while another fell down from their seating, eyes went wide.

They were surprised at the sudden information that Sawada Tsunayoshi was now an _ikemen_ (aka, a "very handsome man" or "hot guy"). Last time they saw him, Tsuna was a _dame_, no good or a failure; but now he looked…so…so…attractive and a handsome young man.

Soon Enma, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked inside the classroom and stood beside Tsuna's side. As the four handsome young men gathered in front of the classroom; the girls in the class went into chaos. Girls were drooling and some are shouting making Tsuna and the other three, surprised and backed away.

"You, you with the silver hair and that sharp glare, you must be…GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Kyaaaa! Y-you're so hot YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

"HEY! HEY! ...hot guy there with the crimson red hair! What's your name?"

Enma backed away and pointed at himself, the girl who asked him nodded and so did the some girls who wanted to know who he was, too.

"E-eto…E-Enma Kozato…" Enma somehow said it out loud and made a few stutters.

"EHHHHHH?" The entire students in the classroom shouted in disbelief again.

The loser-Enma also became an _ikemen_ as well!?

The students were in a shock state where some were almost fainted in shock. The two last year's most loser and no-good at nothing became an _ikemen_ in a short amount of time? Has the world coming to an end all ready?

All the student know that the two were gone at the last two weeks before summer because they thought that maybe the two already accepted that they were not in important at the graduation in middle school and decided not to show up already but now...what's this? The two losers that didn't come at the graduation were here; standing before them, looking hot, attractive and handsome.

"K-kya…" the girl in front of Tsuna managed to say.

""Kya"?" Tsuna, Enma and the two boys tilted their head making them more attractive and adorable.

And all Hell broke loose; the girls shouted and screamed at how handsome they were. They didn't care anymore if they were losers last year or not, they can't hold it anymore at how handsome they are and screamed louder this time when they all tilted they heads.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAA!" the girls screamed at the top of their lungs and stood up from their seats and making their chairs fell to the floor, while the boys were putting their hands in their ear for cover at how loud the girls' screaming were making.

Soon the girls started attacking Tsuna and the others and started crowding them.

Gokudera was yelling at his Juudaime if he's okay, and then started scolding and shouting at the girls who're crowding around him. Yamamoto just tried to laugh but soon it was replace by fear as the girls started to swoon over; and while Tsuna and Enma was also trying to get away from the girls who crowded at them.

And these also made Tsuna wondered where Hibari were. He should have been here already if he could hear the noises from Tsuna classroom and started biting the students to death.

So where were Hibari anyway?

* * *

**Hibari's Office**

As soon as the girls started screaming in Tsuna's classroom; Hibari could hear them perfectly from his office. Soon he stood up from his seat and was about to walked out of his office when Reborn suddenly came out of nowhere and called Hibari.

"Ciaossu Hibari."

"Baby."

"Hibari, I have a favor to ask."

Hibari looked at the baby with a stern look and thought what was about it; but then decided to agree since this is rare for the baby to ask him a favor.

"...Hn."

* * *

**Tsuna and co.**

"Gyaaaahhh!" Tsuna and Enma screamed as the girls started stripping them.

"Juudaime; let's run away! These girls are starting to become wilder by the second!" Gokudera yelled to his Juudaime and this seemed to make Yamamoto and Enma to also start running away with Tsuna to get away from the pack of scary girls.

* * *

**Hall way; Tsuna and co.**

"Oi Tsuna! Got any plans to escape these girls?" Wow the baseball-star who always smiles and laughs in front of his fan girls back then is now running away from them?

"Y-Yamamoto? Why are you asking me this now?! This was the first time that girls are chasing me and Enma around!" Tsuna said in panic while running away from his–now new–fan girls behind their backs.

"Juudaime! I have a plan!"

"Eh? What is it Gokudera-kun?"

"Just let me blow them up, Juudaime!" Gokudera suggested as he held some dynamites in his hands.

"!"

"Wait Gokudera-kun you shouldn't! I don't want to make any damages at school! Or else Hibari will kill me and I don't want to hurt those girls!"

"U-uggh, hai' Juudaime…" Gokudera then put his dynamites away

"Ha~ if only Chrome or Mukuro were here; they could help us out by making illusion of ourselves…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath in annoyance and not even panting after a 30 minutes of running away from his and his friends' fan girls.

"Seems like you're having a hard time, huh Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said and was now sitting on top of Tsuna's head; popping out of nowhere.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled. "Where have you been?"

"I just have something to work on. That's all."

"Eh?"

"..." Reborn didn't answer and turned his head; and saw the girls behind his students and smirked at this.

"Dame-Tsuna; I didn't think that you would be so popular by now. Even though you still have that dame side of yours."

"Eh? T-that not important now Reborn! Just help us get out of here!"

"Dame-Tsuna~ it's your responsibility to escape these girls not me; and I already trained you for this. And now you're asking for help? I guess I have to train you more."

"No thank you, I already have enough of your training. I might not even survive if I'll take another one again…"

"Kyaa! Wait Tsuna! Don't run~ PLEASE~" one girl shouted as she tried to keep track of him and the others.

"Enma, pleeaase~ don't leave us~" fan girl #2 squealed while blushing.

"Well then; good luck on escaping these fan girls of yours Dame-Tsuna; before it gets even bigger. And I have work to do, bye."

"Eh? What do you mean Reborn by them getting bigger?"

"Don't know." Reborn jumped out of Tsuna's head and disappeared making Tsuna cursed under his breath.

* * *

**Other classrooms**

While Tsuna and co. were running; the other classes were having their lessons.

"Okay class; so to use this formula you have to–"

"KYYYAAAAA!" some shouts and screams could be heard from the hallways; and these seemed to make the class started to wonder what was going on and decided to peek through the window.

The teachers; who had been teaching and been interrupted by the shouts, started to scold the students who were now standing and looking through the window. The teachers then decided to go outside to see what was going on.

Soon Tsuna and the co. passed through the other classrooms; and this startled the teachers and the students who were peeking through the window soon the fan girls who were chasing after them passed the students and teachers too; and leaving them looking shock and gaping.

The chaos was like a stampede of elephant, hippopotamus, horse or any animal alike; and just passed through in a light of speed, leaving several gaping people.

The other girls from another class; who just saw Tsuna and co., started drooling and decided to team up with the–already–chasing fan girls. But one thing they sure didn't know and that is, the brown hair and red hair guy where Tsuna and Enma; and leaving the boys and teachers; who some were sitting in the floor; looking at the girls leaving them behind gasping and gaping like a fish that came out from the water.

And soon the other girls from different classrooms also started to go with the chaos and chase after them. Even gays in different classes teamed up with the fan girls too.

* * *

**Tsuna and co.**

"Tsuna-kun, it seems like the girls started getting bigger and bigger…" Enma finally spoke when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hm…I think so too…" Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"I think we have no choice but to hide Tsuna." Yamamoto suggested.

"I think I have to agree with the baseball freak this time; Juudaime. Those annoying fan girls won't give up."

"I think Yamamoto's plan was good; but we can't even lose track of them." Enma said

"I know. We just have to separate. Yamamoto and Gokudera please go in a different direction from us and hide if you can; while I and Enma do the same thing too."

"Eh?! But Juudaime! Why do I have to be with the baseball freak?!"

"Enma still don't know some part of the school; and I think you know what to do already Gokudera. So I'm counting on you."

"I-if that's Juudaime's decision…"

"Uwah, he looked a bit forced…" Tsuna thought and his mouth twitched at this.

"Okay then! See you later Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved.

"Hm; see you." Tsuna nodded as he and Enma headed to an opposite direction of Yamamoto and Gokudera were heading.

* * *

**Gokudera and Yamamoto**

"Gokudera-kuun~ wait up~"

"Kyaa! You're so cute Takeshi-sama! Let me pinch you to death!" the fan girls screamed in delight.

"Geh!?" Yamamoto said as he ran faster with Gokudera.

"Ha! That's what you get for being so cheery cheerful baseball idiot! Hahaha!" Gokudera laughed and started cooing while running; making Yamamoto sweat-dropped at the other's action.

"Look Yamamoto-sama! They're waiting for your kisses chu, chu, chu!" Gokudera said as he acted like a girl; swinging his hips and put his lips like he was ready for a kiss.

"A-ahahaha…" Yamamoto just laughed it off; and more sweat-dropped appeared on his head.

"Oh my gosh! Gokudera-sama! You're so cute when you do that, pleaseeee~ do that to me, kiss me ba~be~" one gay said and stretched her arms and readying her lips for a kiss like what Gokudera did.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gokudera screamed, hands swaying at the air and ran right pass through Yamamoto.

"Pfft–! Ah-o-oi Gokudera! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Tsuna and Enma at the courtyard**

"Ah, the boys were running away and separated! Damn, they're so cute that I want to ravish all of them!" one gay shouted and squealed in delight.

'Shut up homo! I don't to be ravished by you and take my virginity! THE FUCK! I don't even want to see your face drooling over me and that snot spilling on your stupid nose!' Tsuna and Enma thought.

As soon as Gokudera and Yamamoto separated themselves from Tsuna and Enma; the fan girls also separated their group into two groups. The first group followed Yamamoto and Gokudera while the last one followed Tsuna and Enma.

And now the two were on top of a tree in the courtyard; hiding from the ravish attempts of the rabid fan girls they have.

"...Enma... are you...okay?" Tsuna asked between his panting after two whole hours of running and escaping from the scaring fan girls.

"Yeah, didn't know fan girls could be this scary." Enma shuddered at the thought of the word "fan girls".

"Yeah; if only I knew this would happen; I would rather be dame than this." Tsuna nodded; agreeing with Enma's statement.

I mean–look at the girls' hungry–and lustful–expression when some were searching below the tree the two teens were hiding.

"Ahh~ where are they?" one girl sighed.

"Yo~ ho~ where are you handsome boys?" one of the gays called.

Enma looked at Tsuna; who were also looking at him. Both were wearing a serious expression.

Then suddenly a "pfft" sound could be heard from the two.

Both soon were gone into a pit of laughter; making them both hold their stomach in laughing. And soon they regretted on what they just did; not even considering the consequences of their actions.

"Ahh! I found them!" one girl pointed them at the tree where they were hiding.

"There they are!" then some of the girls tried to shook the tree; some even trying so hard to climbed and made the two teens sweat-dropped at them.

How persistent the fan girls they were.

Soon some girls where at the top of where they were making two to jump off of the tree and making the girls squealed in delight as they landed at the ground, ready for another game tag again with our two handsome guys.

Oh~ how they wish the day should end already if this will continue from now on and maybe they would prefer to be bitten to death by Hibari all day long or go on a sparring with Reborn or Hibari if this will be from now on until their next school year and just be in the hospital on their house if possible.

And where were Hibari again? Where is our handsome disciplinary committee chairman?

* * *

**Hibari's office**

Inside of our handsome chairman's office; there, Hibari was standing at one of his office windows; staring at the clouds.

"Baby;" Hibari muttered; then looked at some documents given by the baby in his office table and smirked at something; as he stared outside–again–of his window and saw Tsuna and Enma running away from some girls.

"Omnivores," he mumbled and his smirk grew wider; making his stoic face becoming more stoic than ever, and more handsome and sexier. **(A/N: I want to melt like a chocolate because of your handsome face, Hibari~ okay~ that's just a joke.)**

And now he had to go outside to "bite" those herbivores for disturbing his precious Namimori High's peace.

"I'll bite those herbivores." Hibari smirked again as he walked in the hall way of his precious Namimori school, making him more and more damn sexy than a boy celebrity and making the girls, gays and some boys in the hallway blushed and spurt bloods at their noses (nosebleed) and started to hyper vitiate and started kneeling and some boys holding their 'you know what' (their papas') and the girls were holding their chest and started fainting with the other boys, at how handsome Hibari look like is when he smirked.

Damn! He was already the most powerful or most skilled in their family and now this? He was still the most numbered one in the family for being the sexiest and handsomest.

* * *

**Tsuna and co**

"Tsuna, what should we do now?" Enma shouted; starting get panicked

"Enma calm down; we can lose them again." Tsuna assured his best friend.

"Tsunayoshi-sama~ please stop running and let me just hug or kiss you~" one of his female classmate yelled; "in the lips of course~"

'Hiee!' Tsuna panicked in his mind; not wanting to stop of course. Why the Hell would they; when their innocence and virginity is at stake.

"Ehh?! That was Tsuna?" Some girls from different classes asked and had shocked expressions on their faces; and this seemed to stop the fan girls and Tsuna and Enma.

The two latter teens' classmates then nodded.

"If you mean Tsuna then that means that he's **that** Dame-Tsuna?" Again Tsuna's classmate nodded.

"And that's means the one he's with then is loser Enma?" asked the girls from different classes again; and this time some of the girls almost fainted but attempt not to.

And the female classmates of Tsuna and Enma nodded in sync again.

"We-" the girls from the different classes mumbled, faces where shadowed by their bangs or hair, hands were in fists.

"We?" our two handsome men repeated at the same time.

"WE DON'T CARE ANYMORE IF YOU WE LOSER, DAME OR NOT. WE ONLY WANT TO KISS YOU GUYS. MAMMAMIA~ HERE WE COME!" the girls shouted in sync again, starting to charge at them again.

The two looked at each other.

"So, Tsuna "don't panic". Yeah, I'm with you. I will not leave you even if we die here." Enma said; while patting Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah…let's…not p-panic…" Tsuna inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? RUN!" Tsuna shouted, starting to panic. And so did our two handsome guys started to run around the school.

But luckily; they bumped into Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari…? The two stop at their tracks looking shocked because of two reasons:

**One** – Yamamoto and Gokudera; who were walking behind Hibari, looked like they'd been bombed as because their clothes where torn in some places and some of them have injuries and dirt in their faces. Some places in their faces have some lipstick of lips and they smelled like they wore different perfumes smells.

But the most shocking reason is **two** – that Hibari was leading and protecting them and he doesn't looked like he would bite them to death instead he was just walking and letting the two walked behind him and was turning his head left to right scanning the area.

What the Hell just happened? Had the apocalypse coming already?

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera waved when he saw his tenth.

"Yo Tsuna, Enma!" Yamamoto greeted with a cheerful smiled and this seemed to make the two ease a bit.

"Herbivores." growled Hibari; started walking straight at Tsuna and Enma; making the two tensed up and waited for the "biting to death" part from the former. But no!

Hibari just walked pass through them, and headed straight to the crowding female and homo (gays) herbivores and threatened.

"Those who are making a disturbance in Namimori;" Hibari brought out his tonfas to view, "I'll will bite you to death."

And this seem to worked on them, as they all ran away and straightly headed to their own respective classes, then Hibari turned to them.

"You two omnivores; annoying herbivores;" Hibari started, "when are you going to start walking to your classes. It's already your third class, P.E." the prefect stared at them

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Omnivore, don't even act like an herbivore in front of me; it make me wants to bite you to death."

"H-hai!" Tsuna replied quickly not wanting to be bitten to death.

"A-ano, Hibari-san…" Tsuna called as Hibari started to walk away but stopped his tracks when the omnivore called him, and turned to face him.

"A-arigato Hibari-san…"

"...hn." Hibari answered and walked away but again stopped his tracks and said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi and you three idiots there; call your friends and go to the reserved room near to my office and the baby will be waiting for you in there at lunch." Whoa! Did our Hibari just now really just talked that long? Making the four shocked; but nodded.

And Hibari was now nowhere to be seen.

Tsuna then sighed heavily

"What is it Juudaime? Are you okay? Are you injured? Is there some part of your body hurt?" Gokudera asked quickly and looked over at his tenth boss body carefully.

"I'm okay Gokudera-kun. Just, I have a bad feeling about us going to our next lessons." Tsuna said as he sighed again.

"Ahaha; what was it again? Our next class?" asked Yamamoto and scratched his head.

"P.E.;" Tsuna said in a low tone. "As in, it's a swimming lesson today." He sighed.

Yamamoto tilted his head, "…why are you sighing Tsu- Ah-Oh!"

* * *

**Finished**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review. And thanks for the votes guys.**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"My life really is in Hell."**

**"Kyaaa, he looks so handsome! And just look at his package and his body!"**

**"Tsuna, you'll be the leader of this club."**

* * *

(BR/N: I'm sorry if there're any mistakes, _minna-san_. ^^;)


	5. Chapter 5(trouble)

**important note: **sorry guys, i might take a while to update all my story. It's because my computer broke and all my file and documents of my story that i still been working on are on my computer and was trap. so sorry if i might be late to update but i'll try my best to update as soon as possible for me.(if that will come) or when my perents will buy a new one For me to work on.

so bear for a while guys!

so sorry (-_-)


End file.
